the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dreamer and Nex meet Richard
An echoing 'THUD' reverberated through the hall as the door slammed shut behind him, managing to hit his ankles to send him falling over his trunk onto the cold tile. Richard swore softly as he slowly picked himself up, dusting off his apron and picking up his cane before turning to evaluate just how to get a very very heavy leather and wood trunk all the way to his quarters. Fortunately they were on the ground floor, but even so, it was proving difficult to move the trunk further than a foot at a time. Mentally, he made a note to put wheels on the blasted thing for the next time he chased down a precious metal. It then occurred to him that he hadn't told anyone he was gone, and given the rarity of his jaunts outside his room, it was likely no one had known he was gone. The thought bothered him perhaps a bit more than it should have. Taking a moment to catch his breath, the good doctor sat down on his trunk, leaning forward on his cane, brows furrowed in thought as he watched the play of light over the many many curiosities displayed in the front hall. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde Dreamer Jekyll and Nex Hyde were arguing in rapid french as they were heading toward the front hall but some parts were in English. "I can't believe you broke the bloody thing!" Nex called. "Not my fault you over rided it!" Dreamer yelled back both switching to French stopping in there tracks when they see a man on a truck. "Who are you?" Nex asked crossing her arms. Tairais: Richard had been tapping one hand's fingers on the lid of his trunk as he thought before he heard the beginnings of what seemed to be an onslaught of rapid-fire French. Bemused at the images those particular words conjured in his mind, he offered a wave and a nod to the pair as they stopped in front of him. "Greetings to you b-both. I am D-doctor Richard P-prince. Prostheticist, m-metalsmith, t-tinkerer, avid d-drinker of tea." He chuckled softly before continuing. "At any rate, I d-do not wish to disturb. M-merely catching my breath before m-moving my trunk back t-to my room. 'Tis q-quite heavy, is all." His right hand tightened slightly around his cane, the glittering eyes of the toucan facing the others as if assessing them. Of course, it wasn't really. The cane was just a cane. A cane named Jacob with the head of a very realistic toucan, but still a cane. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde''' "Here''' let me help you" Dreamer said. "But i'd need you to get up" "Oh need your oh so special powers to do everything do you?" Nex said venomously furious. "Nex this is not the time nor the place. I'm simply helping this gentlemen move this things" Dreamer said eyes narrowing at her. "Sorry about that" She said turning to face him again. Obtained From Dr. Prince Returns! Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:Normality